infusiongamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Fi'Lok
Matt Fi'Lok , Raz'Elzi outcast. Appearance *Greenish-Grey west coast super mutant skin *Wearing Raz'Elzi tribal armor *8'0, red eyes, large scars all over body *Face stuck in permanent sneer Equipment Tribal Assault Rifle Raz'Elzi Grunt Armor Fi'Lok's Gun (.357 Magnum) Relationships Kenny Thompson - Friend 'Beans' - Friend DEAD 'The Twig' - Liked Brute Rala'Bak - Master Kar'Thax - Liked DEAD Albel - Friend Greg Johnson - Close Friend Overlord 'Slicer' - Worshiped Mason - Friend Faction Relationships: The New California Republic: Neutral "Bear Men very silly some time, they wear silly hat and do silly thing. Bear men nice, too! They let me hug when sad!" Ceaser's Legion: Hated "Cross men bad. They kill poor humies and put humies on cross! They kill smellies, too!" Brotherhood Of Steel Remnants''' Neutral "Stealies are very nice, humie who say bad LIE."' Nightkin' Neutral "Floating gun tribe, me not know if they good or bad! Me saw them kill humie with very big gun! Me must stay away!"' '''Enclave' : '''Neutral They not very nice, they kill friend, Armlez, me sad. But me not kill, or me will die like Armlez. '''Backstory Matt was born in a vault off the edge of California. He was the least smartest of the family, when his brother, Greg, was the smartest. He got in a lot of fights as a kid, with the other Vault Dwellers. He has a boring childhood. Once he was 16, he took the G.O.A.T exam. He tested a low score, so he had to take the Janitor job. But his brother, Jimmy, became a Vault Security guard, and his brother, Greg, became a teacher. Once he was 28, a large explosion sounds woke up the entire Vault at nighttime. The Vault's door was blown down by a fatman, and a large army of Super Mutants filled the vault, killing anyone who resisted, or got too close. Matt was quickly separated from his family, as the Super Mutant army began throwing the vault dwellers into cages. They were taken out of the vault, and into the dark, depressing wasteland. It seemed like months, but only weeks to the vault dwellers as they were carried in cages, to meet their fate. The people who tried to run were all gunned down, and others were just strangled. They finally made it to a large factory, filled with large mutants. The vault dwellers were forced to be put in lines, as they wait to meet a large super mutant, who just stared at them, until they ordered them to go in different rooms. Matt was picked to go to the dipping pool, in the center of the factory. The vault dwellers were all thrown in the pool, others tried to run, but they were shot down, and dragged back into the pool. Matt decided to jump into the pool, hoping to die quicker, without waiting for the large mutant to throw you in. Matt's skin was slowly peeled off, as his muscles became his skin, they began to grow, filling his blood with FEV, making his veins and muscles green, as he painfully became a Super Mutant. After an hour, the super mutants were pulled out of the pool, and carried far off, into Nevada. They were teached by the masters about ranks, how to speak, eat, walk, and everything else. After a year of being a Super Mutant, he was ordered to make his own Metal Armor, and was given a Assault Rifle. They went off deeper into Nevada, into the Raz'Elzi tribe. Category:Characters